


片断—Asmodeus/阿斯蒙蒂斯—第7种罪孽

by Ackman



Category: Football-RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 警告：这不是一篇完整的同人文，只是灵感的碎片记录，如果之后有时间会改写成长篇。半AU，基调比较压抑，有原创角色，勿入。CP：C梅灵感：来自于梅西的天主教教徒身份。在上世纪七十年代，同性恋被视为一种疾病，就如同被无情猎杀的白麋鹿一样，他们被无情的歧视、排斥、侮辱甚至虐杀。倘若这种扭曲的观点仍未得到纠正，倘若，天主教的教义仍未对同性恋的态度有任何缓和……





	片断—Asmodeus/阿斯蒙蒂斯—第7种罪孽

***  
那是一只雪白通透的麋鹿，嶙峋的大角如同冬日里白桦的枝杈，纯洁不染的毛皮像无人驻足的山顶皑皑的雪被，晶润的眸子似幽深的溶洞里汩汩涌出的清泉。它仿若从神话中走出来，圣洁得令人窒息。

“父亲，快看！”他压低了激动的声音，生怕惊扰了那头美丽的生灵。

纯真无暇的少年身后的成年男人探头望了一眼，神情立刻变得严肃起来，男人闭了左眼，将斜挎的猎枪利索地上了膛，举上了肩头，毫不留情地扣动了扳机。

少年完全呆愣住了，他只看见远处的丛林中那一抹白色的身影摇晃了几下，便倏然跌落。他浑浑噩噩地跟着男人走上前去，双目呆滞着，仿佛刚才那惊起林中群鸟的枪声也惊走了他的灵魂。

“Leo。”男人被森林中带着些湿气的晨风给吹得有些凉的手掌安抚性地放在他的头顶，轻轻唤了一声他的名字。

“……为什么？”少年微微抬起头颅，露出两颗莹润的眼珠，“它明明那么美丽……是因为生病了吗？”

“不，它没有白化病，是基因变异的原因，”男人用一种惋惜的语气说道，“过去这里曾经生活着许多白麋鹿……但它们的存在是一种错误。”

“可它们明明存在着啊！”少年不解又不甘地怒吼道。

“是的，它们的确存在着，”男人叹了口气，似是有些不忍再说下去，“但是你要知道，只有适应于环境的生物才能够在这残酷的自然界中生存下来。”

“我不明白。”一颗颗晶莹的泪珠开始从少年那纯真却溢满悲伤的眸中溢出，啪嗒啪嗒地落在森林里满是落叶与腐木的潮湿泥土中。

“虽然白色的皮毛让它们看起来非常美丽，但那对于整个群体来说却是极度危险的，从繁衍角度来看，”男人蹲下来轻轻地擦拭着那张光洁的小脸上湿漉漉的泪痕，用低沉却温柔的声音说道，“无论怎样，整个物种、整个群体，都比单独一头麋鹿更重要，更何况，这个个体是这样一个……”

男人在讲出最后几个词时犹豫了一下。

“……错误的劣种。”

少年迷茫的双眸盯着那头倒在腐烂的落叶与泥土上的躯体。那雪白的皮毛已被淤泥与鲜血玷污，白色的麋鹿仍睁大着它无辜纯真的黑色眸子，无神地凝望着沉默的天空，那沿着腹腔淌下的猩红血液缓缓渗透进潮湿的土壤中。

它不适合群体，所以不该存在。

 

***  
他听到了很奇怪的声音，从阴暗的酒吧后巷传来。那声音像是男人的痛吟，却带着一丝令人不解的欢愉色彩，暧昧不清。

他轻轻地推开了后门，木质门板发出残破的咯吱声。那声音便愈发清晰起来，像女人在做爱时发出的呻吟，嗓音却低沉又磁性，突然一声带着某种难以言明滋味的痛呼传来，那声音格外熟悉，让他不由得焦急地加快了步子，试探地唤了一声：“Álvaro?”

转过拐角，瞧见的景象却让他久久失了言语。他最好的朋友正跪在暗沉的小巷中肮脏又坚硬的水泥地上，正用那湿漉漉的嘴唇吞吐着另一个身材粗壮的男人的生殖器官，脸上露出痛苦又享受的扭曲面容，那从他湿润的口中流下的粘稠的白浊液体，滴落在了他胸前的十字架上。

“……你怎么能够这样？”他想要立刻逃离这里，却强忍住不断退缩的念头，用颤抖的声音质问道。

阿尔瓦罗吐出口中的物什，擦了擦嘴边的白色液体，脸上闪过一丝被发现的窘迫、尴尬与懊悔，却换上了一副强装镇定、不以为然的面孔，面红耳赤地狡辩着：“我没有违背《圣经》！我没有躺着*，不能算违背了律令！”

他那焦糖色的眸子里没有任何情绪，却仿佛暴风雨前夕般令人压抑，他沉默了片刻，不知在想什么，然后转过身去，打算离开。

“Leo……你不会告诉其他人的，对吧？”他听到身后挚友的声音中透着一丝恳求，与一种疲惫，那声音轻轻颤抖着，脆弱得像初生的麋鹿，“你知道他们知道后会怎样对我。”

“……不会。”他叹息一声，回答道，脑海里却突然浮现出了年少时曾经看见的那双无神的黑色大眼睛。

 

***  
“Leo……”男人低沉的嗓音温柔地呼唤着他的名字，仿佛在吟唱着一首神曲。

他沉浸在那双温暖又厚实的手掌的抚摸中，每一处被接触的皮肤都似燃烧起了烈火般炙热起来，敏感又酥痒，快感如同狂潮席卷了他。身上的男人发出一声仿佛餍足的喘息。

那声喘息突然惊醒了他，他一把推开了身姿矫健的男人，拢上了自己凌乱的衣衫。

“不行。我不能够……”他低声告诫着自己，却软弱得禁不住爱与欲的诱惑。

“别怕，”男人轻轻抱住了他，安抚着他的后背，“我会保护你的。”见他稍稍镇定下来，男人便温柔地吻了吻他的脸颊、嘴唇和脖颈，让他那白皙小巧的身躯再次被点燃情欲。

他混沌茫然的脑袋里闪现过那跌落在腐烂的泥土中的白色身影，然后是那被白浊所玷污的十字架，接着，那白色的液体变成了粘稠的鲜血，他的挚友睁着那两颗同样死不瞑目的眼珠子，无神地望着天空，而他胸前被钉在十字架上的耶稣睁开了那双怜悯的眼睛，在腥臭的血泊中盯着可悲可憎的他。

人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎恶的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归在他们身上。（旧约《利未记》）

那道神圣的律令如同一把枷锁，沉重地套在他的脖子上，让他无法呼吸。

“不……”他微弱地嗫嚅着，眼角流下泪珠，不知是因被占有而感到欢愉，还是因被贯穿而感到痛楚，又或者，是因那压在胸口沉甸甸的罪恶感。他紧紧揪着男人背后的衣衫，那烫印在上面的数字似乎正昭示着他所犯下的罪孽，第七种罪孽。

 

注：《利未记》原文为“躺在床上与人苟合“。

**Author's Note:**

> 天主教教徒这种身份这么带感的，然而好像并没有人写这个梗，提议一下


End file.
